


Wrong Floor

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Elevators, Fluff, General fluff, Humor, Other, Strange First Meetings, Uber Driver!Papyrus, Undertale AU, gender neutral reader, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those thirsty skele-sinners on Tumblr and Deviantart who voted for this.</p><p>That old elevator was a real safety hazard, and it was only a matter of time until it broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Floor

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

Today was going to be one of _those_ days. After your alarm clock woke you an hour later than it was supposed to, you weren't even able to eat breakfast in your rush out. Your personal trainer, while having the patience of a saint, was not one to tolerate tardiness. Your morning rush was pushed even faster when you saw the elevator doors slowly closing.

"Stop the doors!" You shouted to whatever poor soul was already in the contraption. This elevator you see, was way behind code. It was nearly as old as your grandfather, and it showed with how rickety it was. The fates were in your favor today it seemed, because the doors did stop and allow you just enough time to get inside the lift.

Once you were entirely inside, you allowed yourself to lean against the wall and gasp for breath. You hadn't ran that fast in a long time, so you were seriously winded. "Thanks," you managed to gasp out between deep breaths, causing the other person in the elevator to chuckle.

"No skin off my back," the man beside you replied. His voice while higher pitched, had a rough edge to it and a city accent that you grinned at. After you caught your breath, you glanced up to see who exactly saved you a trip down the stairs. A tall skeleton stood before you, hands shoved lazily in the pockets of his large orange hoodie. He seemed to be scanning you as well as he leaned against the wall of the small box.

In the corner of your mind, you thought you remembered seeing him somewhere. Recently a pair of skeletons moved onto your floor, but you hadn't really had the chance to greet them yet with your packed schedule.

"Hey, I haven't had the chance to saw welco-" you began, but before you could finish your sentence, the elevator's movement stuttered. You increased your grip on the safety rails as you nearly tripped over yourself. The man next to you also lurched and nearly fell before catching himself on the rail himself. The elevator made a few more awkward and jerky movements before halting entirely.

The two of you stood in silence for a moment before the lights flickered above you and died. The bright fluorescent lights were soon replaced with red emergency power lights.

"Are you kidding me?" the man next to you grunted. He looked over the buttons for a moment before glancing over at you. "No emergency button?"

"This piece of crap is older than my grandparents," you snorted before sitting in your corner of the small space. Your extended legs almost hit the other side of the lift, but just missed.

The skeleton across from you took your hint and sat parallel to you. His tennis shoe covered feet rested right beside you as he extended his own long legs. "I'm guessing we're gonna be here awhile. Unless you brought your phone?"

"Nope," confirmed, shaking your head. You let the elevator fully support your back as you leaned backwards and stared at your new conversation partner, "I'm ____."

"Papyrus, Papyrus the skeleton," he responded. You could have sworn you saw his perma-smile widen when you snorted at his comment.

"No kidding," you trilled as you stifled a chuckle.

"So where were you headed pal?" Papyrus inquired.

You raised a brow, "So we're pals now?"

Papyrus shrugged, "Might as well be if we're gonna be stuck together for a few hours."

You nodded in response before answering his question, "I was headed to my personal trainer."

"Personal trainer huh?" Papyrus repeated, "You an active type?"

You laughed, "Not really. It's more of a recent thing. A new year's resolution of sorts."

Papyrus hummed in acknowledgment, allowing you to speak.

"What about you? Where were you headed so early?" you questioned. As you spoke you allowed yourself to relax and rested your head against the wall.

"Work," Papyrus replied with a shrug, "It's not that big of deal though, I make my own schedule."

"No kidding, you self employed?" you queried.

"Naw, I'm an Uber driver," Papyrus explained.

"Hows that working out for you?" you urged on, stretching your arm above your head before resting them on your legs. It was really cramped in there.

"Eh, its fine," Papyrus shrugged, "At first it was kinda rough, you know? People kept getting freaked out. But things have really mellowed out."

"Well it has been, what, four years?" you guessed.

"Nearly five now," Papyrus responded.

"Lots of things have changed," you mumbled before a grin spread across your lips, "You got any stories?

* * *

 

"S-seriously?" you exclaimed, nearly doubled over in laughter. You were nearly crying with how funny this story was,"She stuck a finger in your eye socket? Did that hurt?"

"Not really, just uncomfortable," Papyrus admitted, his grin relaxed and humored, "But I didn't want to tell her that, she was so drunk. So I told her she just used an ancient skeleton ritual and she now owed me her firstborn child. She passed out and had to be carried out by her friend."

"Thats hilarious!" you croaked, your voice beginning to become horse with exertion, "I'm glad she didn't puke in your car though, that'd be disgusting."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Papyrus began, but was interrupted by faint voices on the other side of the door. Both of you were silenced as you listened to the frantic voices and the screeching of metal. After a moment more of these odd noises, the door was pried open, revealing some firemen.

The elevator had gotten stuck right between floors, the floor of the contraption being at the eye level of the people outside. With some assistance from the fire department, both of you were able to shimmy out without falling down the elevator shaft. You breathed a long breath of fresh air before checking the time on the small clock just above the receptions desk. 1pm. Yep, you missed your meeting.

You also were now short two meals, and your stomach was protesting rather loudly. A chuckle from beside you roused you out of your pity party. "I can't believe we were stuck in that elevator so long."

"Tell me about it," Papyrus agreed, stretching his limbs, "And I didn't even get to tell you how someone puked in my car."

You grinned at the prospect and decided to kill two birds with one stone, "Wanna get some lunch and tell me then?"

Papyrus seemed almost startled at your offer, but recovered quickly. After a moment of thought, he nodded, his lazy grin growing by a centimeter, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading, because I certainly enjoyed writing!


End file.
